On Stage
by koshtai.png
Summary: Freddy has seen a lot. As the second animatronic to ever be built in a franchise, those sky blue eyes of his have captured their fair share of every memory, bad and good. And they've kept their story untold, locked away. Until now.
1. One

Gray concrete ceilings towered over the animatronic's head. His blue, glassy eyes slowly scanned the room as he rose into a sitting position, new circuits soundlessly sliding underneath layers of exoskeleton. The bear stretched, a few metal pieces clicking back into place.

The basement felt cold and unfriendly. Where was he? In a room, a basement, yes, he was sure of that. But he couldn't seem to understand where this small crevice of the world was housed. The soft footsteps of artificial paws creaked behind him. The creature turned, and as his gaze landed on another bear like him, something clicked within his endoskeleton. It was as if he had finally come to understanding of the world around him.

The golden bear rested beside him. _Fredbear_ , Freddy's AI informed him abruptly, as if someone were standing beside him and teaching him all these things, whispering the new tidbits of information in his faux-fur ear. But it was all preprogrammed. It was all him.

All Freddy.

That name rang well in his metal-and-fur cranium. He was Freddy, Freddy Fazbear. This golden bear, so much like him, with the yellowy sheen on his shiny new pelt and the dark blue tint to a dapper tie and top hat, this was Fredbear.

Fredbear blinked, flashing a small smile. "Finally, the new addition's awake." The yellowy creature trilled. His voice had a thick, sturdy-sounding accent to it, something Freddy could only strike as a Western accent. When he opened his own maw to speak, he was surprised to find his preset voice was a deep, British accent that sang on his tongue with a lasting effect.

"New addition?" He inquired, gripping the edges of the steel table he had awoken and now rested his artificial form upon. His AI hadn't informed him of that. Maybe it wasn't something the makers thought he would know?

"Why, yes. They recently updated the franchise to be in a larger complex! It's gone from Fredbear's to Fred n' Fred's, all because of your entrance!" He sang, his eyes bright. The golden stub on his hindquarters wagged gently, showing his glee at the new addition to the small animatronic family.

"Oh." Freddy wasn't sure what to say. Information was still flooding his head in short yet enlightening bursts of knowledge that flooded his senses as they came and went. It was hard to speak as he learned things like what an Abercrombie and Fitch was inside of his own skull. It was dreadfully uninteresting.

"Is 'Oh' really all ya got? Come gimme a hug, lil' brother!" Fredbear wandered on forward and ensnared the brown bear in a tight embrace. "Welcome tuh Fred n' Fred's Family Pizzeria, buddy!"

It ahd been a week since Freddy had awoken. Slowly, he'd come to learn of the world above the concrete basement. With the help of Fredbear ("I like being called Goldie. The kids can say it easier and it's much fonder to me.") he had learned the little details of this world that his AI had forgotten. Things like how the pizza he ate actually was consumed, turned into fuel for his circuits to run smoothly on so that gasoline wasn't necessary. The history of the pizzeria was also common- Goldie just had so much to say, as if he'd waited years and years for Freddy to arrive.

It was one dim night, as they sat on the edge of the stage with just the light emanating from the windows and their eyes to illuminate the room, that Goldie had begun giving him rumors he heard.

"The manager, he's a very hearty kinda guy, loves his job to pieces and that's why we're so advanced in technology- he's addin' on a new job to watch us cause he loves us so much!" Goldie continued on, but Freddy focused more on the nice little details in the deep, western voice of his elder brother.

Freddy liked how Goldie sounded. He would sit back and let Goldie chatter and yammer on and on about the history of the pizzeria, his days alone at night, his dreams, the quality of the old shack they used to live in, and any rumors. The golden bear just had so much more to say than he did, and he had so much more figured out and learned than the brown bear ever could- he sometimes envied Goldie for his much more extensive knowledge.

 _Will I ever be like that?_ The bear pondered as he listened to his brother talk of the new addition. _With so much to say to those who know so much less?_

"Fred!" Goldie suddenly started, turning his red glass eyes to the brown bear and alerting him from his meditative thoughts. "You hearin' me?"

Freddy rose abruptly, eyes wide. He could see the beams of light from his sky blue eyes reflecting on the golden animatronic's sleek-furred face. "Ah, sorry Goldie!" He stammered, adjusting his red-tinted magnetic hat. His blackish-brown claws clacked against the blackish-colored plastic, and the magnet snapped into it's counterpart underneath his exoskeleton. "What're you talking about again?"

Goldie scoffed, though it was a bit more of a teasing scoff than an irritated scoff. "We're gettin' a new nigh' guard. Ain't that somethin'?" The big yellow bear laughed. "Someone's gon' see us through his cam'ras now, see us talkin' and gettin' along. Maybe he'll join the conversation!"

Freddy shrugged, though his mechanical heart skipped a beat in anxiety. He could feel a flash of lightheadedness as a wave of worry washed away his optimism, though he feigned a smile for Goldie anyways. "Yeah, maybe!" _But what if he tries to separate us? Or report us? What if we're taken apart and used for something else?_

The bear sucked in a breath- he'd found he could do that to cool his engine on day 2 when he'd fainted from overheating during closing- and let the cool oxygen rush over his metal circuits. The thoughts cleared themselves like murky clouds, and the sunlight of his cheery golden counterpart shone through. Goldie had gotten up, stretching and letting some servos and circuits click into place. His synthetic fur moved around him as he shifted, causing slight wrinkles to form in the fabric before resuming normal tightness.

"I'd oughtta sleep, Fred. See y'all come mornin'." Goldie extended a paw for Freddy, and helped him back up onstage. The two locked their feet into the removable bolts, and slowly their gaze flickered dim, and the moonlight filtering through the low, dusty, handprint-marked windows was all that remained of the light in the glittery pizzeria.


	2. Two

The night guard came two nights later, in the morning. From the start, Freddy could see he was a character that wouldn't be anything like what his brother had hoped for. His eyes were constantly covered lightly with a dark shadow cast from the brim of a purple cap, and he walked with a slouch forward in his shoulders. His feet ticked unnaturally on the tile, as if his suspicious gait had been forced to make him stand out. His long, purple sleeves careened over his hands, and just the tips of his pale fingers showed.

The man walked along to the manager's office slowly. As he strode past, Freddy momentarily feel silent, and the two shared an uneasy glance. But the man kept walking. Freddy kept singing. The day kept going.

Children gawked at him all day, but a dark, dim overcast of unsteadiness now filled the room, those murky dark clouds that had filled his head now strolling past along the diner. His faintly ticking metal heart sank into his fuel tank when the lights dimmed and the sign flipped over on the door.

 _Closed._

Freddy might be overreacting. But why would he? He'd never felt so.. off-put by a stranger. Even the scummy, slimy parents that would sometimes come in with metal-teethed mohawked children were not as strange.

No, this man was something else, something scarier. Why was he? He'd walked past, that was all.

Freddy cast a sideways glance to Goldie. He wasn't alone in this. Brushing his hand against his big brother's he shut his eyes and deactivated for the next few hours until midnight.

 _Chunk. Chunk._

What the hell?

Freddy awoke rather startled. His sky-blue gaze cast a light around the room. Moving his feet from the floor, he found that a weight had been applied, and his knees had only shifted with a sharp pain. He yelped, though it was only a whirr. The strain ahd left him winded. "Goldie?" He chimed into the darkness.

There was no reply from the shadows at the edge of his vision. The silence ate at his very soul, and he glanced about furiously in search of whoever may remain in the restaurant. Attempting to walk again, he finally took the opportunity of silence to glance down.

Black, ring-shaped weights lay clamped around his ankles, as if eating at his feet and legs in a dreadful process. His sight rested on Goldie's usual spot.

He was missing.

His mind was racing fast. His heart ticked a mile a minute, and he grew frantic with the urge to move. The bolts had unclamped from his feet, he was sure- it was only these heavy black rings! He gripped the curtain, the nearest and only handhold he could reach, and attempted to slide out. His feet maneuvered as they could but were still pinned. "GOLDIE!" He wailed into the night.

The faintest clack, and a yelp muffled by the thick, thick walls. "GOLDIE, I'M HERE!" Freddy screamed. Oily tears began to run down his cheeks. What was happening? Then another noise, this time focused down a hall he'd never paid mind to.

The sounds of a child curiously wondering of things, and the thick, unmistakeable noise of pierced skin.

Someone had been stabbed! In his own pizzeria!

Freddy struggled against the black weights, as if they dragged him deeper into an unforgiving abyss. He needed to go!

His mind was growing frantic again.

Thoughts were rushing by.

God, someone, help!

Anyone!

"CANT YOU HEAR THE WAILING? NIGHT GUARD! HELP!" He screeched into the abyss. His night vision wasn't working, panic had overtaken his senses, everything was numb except for his aching feet, which were pinned painfully against the floorboards of the stage. He bent down and attempted a crawl, watching oily tears drip onto the wood that had been so friendly and illuminated.

There was a mechanical, metallic cry. Freddy scrabbled desperately at the sound of Goldie's scream. He knew what was happening, he was sure. These weights- how ahd the guard planned this? Why? Who would do this?

Questions screamed like unholy sirens in his unstable head. His mentality was breaking. He wanted out. He let out a wail he hoped was reassuring to Goldie. His arms were burning, screaming to just be saved.

Freddy finally slid away, and felt the weight lift from him. He'd managed to slide out as his tears had drizzled down. With a screech, he rushed down the hall. The overwhelming scent of terror, blood, and oil filled his senses, flooding his mind to the point of tears. "No, no, no!" He murmured under his breath. His footsteps fell in step with his heartbeat, and he wheeled around into the hallway, screaming for Goldie with a relieved undertone-

The window was swinging, a tear of purple flapping in the breeze where it had been torn off, caught on the metal hinge. Blood spattered the walls in a morbid shower of crimson.

Freddy could feel the oil roaring in his ears as he turned to his right, choking back a sob. The bear clapped a brown, musky paw over his mouth, eyes widening until the circuits strained beneath his synthetic fur.

The yellow lump of fabric sat empty and gouged. It's eyes were dark, hollow, soulless- not a scrap of sentience remained in the empty sockets of the furry exoskeleton. Instead, the dead, bleak and glazed eyes of a dead child glowered sightlessly at Freddy, bleakly watching him from a land far beyond. The sickening, mucus-infested scent of blood was harrowing and numbing. His nostrils were flooded with it. Something dead had been stuffed inside of his now-lifeless brother.

The metal skeleton that had seen and done so much, that had taught Freddy the world and that Freddy had grown to love as a brother, the essence of Goldie's being, was gone. And whoever had done this horrible crime had killed a child to replace what they'd stolen. The ruthless deed made oily droplets sizzle to his glassy eyes again, and the stinging mixture of pain and sorrow and rage and regret and grief, it was racking his head.

Freddy stumbled back, suddenly able to move. Awareness had come to him again, and the sight of his brother dead and a child he'd once entertained just that morning now also dead _inside him_ made him gag.

The bear hurled up an oil-based mess of bile, screaming in such a negative mixture of emotions that the world had flooded to blackness around him. When at last his fuel tank was empty, he mournfully released another wail, scraping his claws along the wall in an effort to stay standing. But the blackening tint of the whole world now blinded him, and he fell weak and light as paper to the hard tile, the stinging pain of millions of fuses and circuits springing off his internal frame tingling with the loud clatter of bits and pieces falling off of him externally, his ears ringing loudly.

And then it was silent, dark, painless.

Freddy welcomed the abyss that swallowed him.


	3. Three

Concrete. Gray stone looming high over Freddy's head.

The familiar room faded into existence around him, and Freddy could feel every inch of his body come to in sync with him. He blinked, feeling limp. Something was different.

The memories flashed painfully into his head. Dark thoughts clouded his vision, and every sense was numbed as it returned. The animatronic sucked in a shaky breath, gripping the table as he sat up. He'd come crashing down, and everything had gone black. That was why he was here, he'd bet that. But if he had gotten fixed for whatever damage had happened in that hard, harrowing fall, then maybe-!

Freddy leapt to his brown paws, and wildly glanced around. "Goldie? Fredbear? Oh, please, please, big bro, please..." He whispered into the room, but not an echo answered him. He rubbed his handpaws together, but nothing surfaced in any sense.

His joy was drained. Could he even step into the pizzeria again, knowing his brother was gone? It couldn't be a thing he'd do. Not with Goldie gone.

A few men came stepping down, their feet in rhythm on the concrete stairs. They all blinked at Freddy, who had sat back down. Muttering amongst each other in obscure tones, unable to be heard by the onlooking bot, they walked up to him and began guiding him to the stage.

The bear tenderly walked along in slow stomps. He had no reason to fight. What was left down there in that basement other than the most painful memories, when Goldie had brought him up into the world of stage life? Now he was being brought into a bleaker, lonely world.

The stage seemed to extend on for miles, onto an unseen indoor horizon. Where was that yellow bear with the handsome sheen of gold on his coat? The bluish tint to his dark, dapper hat and tie? His crimson eyes that had seen so many amazing things? _He never got to share all he wanted to share with me._ The thought stabbed him.

He'd never be able to escape the memory of Goldie.

The nights were cold and dark. The new guard was much softer and friendlier- not the loping, suspicious man that had somehow managed to ruin his whole, miniscule life. Freddy didn't care though. He didn't move the whole night.

The dark hallway brought too much pain to him, ringing in his ears those horrible noises, his cries.

When at last he managed to deactivate peacefully, he was haunted by the thought that he'd be alone forever now.

Two weeks. That had been long enough for Freddy to begin to recover. His performances since then had been mediocre, and when the employees went on lunch he would sit and eat pizza alone. He'd ponder Goldie's life, consider his own, think of everyone's life, and eat pizza alone. He sang his own songs, often cheery songs celebrating his brother and friend's life. He made the lyrics as obscure as he could so he wouldn't scare anyone, but the murmurs of a sad life still rang with every low word.

Halfway through week three, suddenly murmuring began to spread amongst the employees. Of a new addition.

The idea of someone new had scared Freddy since that night, when someone new had destroyed him. But this time, it was a different air of "new." People were talking of music, of joy. When at last a clear rumor reached Freddy, he had to admit that joy flooded his mind for the rest of the day.

A new animatronic was entering the pizzeria, and Freddy would be _his_ older brother now.

At first, Freddy had been enraged at how quickly they could just replace his bestest brother. His only friend so far. His only brother he'd ever known! Would it be a new golden bear? Another replacement?

But over the course of a night, his rage had blossomed like a thorned flower with gorgeous petals into an excitement and early brotherly love. The bear had hardly managed to sit still, and his songs had become more vibrant. The pain of Goldie had been pushed away as it healed, and Freddy was distracted with this new notion of a new brother.

Freddy would be able to share with him all that he had ever seen. He would be the Goldie. It was a dreamlike state, full of joy and celebration. And when at last one weekend the manager and a strange yet friendly-faced man waded into that ever-familiar basement to set to work, Freddy couldn't help nor resist but to watch the whole time as his new brother was assembled.

Metal bits, little notches, turning bolts and screws, and the thwacking of nails. Wires intertwined with each other like tender lovers curling about one another on a cold night. Purple eyes blinked on the first test run- they were watching Freddy, staring at him unregistered.

It took till midday for the animatronic to finally be furred. Freddy waded in, realizing he was now seeing as Goldie once did. The pang was sharp and sudden, but short-lived.

An hour passed, and still the heap of fur and metal sat lifeless.

The bear began to doze off, convinced he was alone and wallowing in a new shell of disappointment, when the faintest whirr made his ears twitch. The bear whipped his head upwards, blinking his crystal eyes wide.

The animatronic slowly came to. The violet rabbit stood, synthetic fur moving around his new endoskeleton, silent as a whisper in the night. His head pivoted this way and that, as he scanned the world dully.

A light formed in his eyes suddenly. He turned to stare at Freddy, aware and alert.

Freddy stood slowly, holding in a cold breath. "Hello?" He breathed, awestruck at the astounding model.

The rabbit tilted his head, then flashed a cheeky grin. "Hiya!" His New York accent was sharp, and simulated a lip smack at times that almost made Freddy laugh.

The bear cracked a smile. "Welcome to the world, mister! I'm Freddy Fazbear, I already figured out that you're Bonnie, and welcome to Fred n'-" He paused, shoulders tense and hands trembling. He couldn't possibly mess this up! He continued, correcting himself fluidly. "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, Bonnie."

A brown paw extended. Bonnie took it, beaming wide with a dazzling bucktooth grin. Freddy froze, watching the violet face light up.

This rabbit most certainly was not his brother- not only was he a rabbit that looked nothing like him or Goldie, but he was far, far too dashing. Freddy and Goldie had been stunning, sure, but this rabbit took his breath away with his handsome good looks and silly accent.

Freddy knew brothers did work differently in this world though. All it took was to belong to the same restaurant. Sure, by animatronic definition, this was his brother. But he was so much more handsome than just a brother of this pizzeria.

"I guess you're my younger brother now." Freddy chuckled.

Bonnie returned the little laugh, his purple bobtail flicking in a little wag. Freddy held his breath for a moment, awestruck at this adorably awkward yet stunning rabbit before him. "How much older are you?" The purple rabbit nestled his chin lightly into his thick nest of neck fur, retracting his paw from the long handshake.

"I'd say a year?" Freddy guessed. He'd not really kept the time, but he'd been made some time in December himself, and it had been a few months.

Bonnie's eyes lightly widened. "That long? What took me so long to get here?"

Freddy halted, gritting his teeth. Bonnie seemed to understand something had been crossed when it shouldn't have been, glancing to the stairway. Murmuring voices were beyond, up the stairs. His long ears perked, twitching in such an astonishingly realistic way. Freddy just watched, enraptured in every bit of this rabbit, forgetting the previous pain.

"So, you gonna show me around?" The violet rabbit extended a long, colorful arm.

"Hmmmm, what'll I get out of it?" Freddy teased. He understood all of Goldie's chattiness now. He wanted to share everything he could with this new, unknowing character.

"A new brother!" Bonnie joked back snarkily. The brown bear interlinked arms with his brother jokingly, though his head felt light as he engaged with the rabbit and led him out. He could feel the quick ticking in his chest from his mechanical 'heart'.

The tour went on for what felt like hours, much to the glee of both animatronics. They had bonded so much by the end of the day, and Bonnie had learned so much, and Freddy had drank in every moment with the rabbit so, so much.

The bear fell asleep carelessly on his back, huddled next to the rabbit, who had insisted on sleeping normally. Brown paw resting atop a purple paw, Freddy had to admit he'd never understood why he'd ever, even for a day, been so enraged about Bonnie's creation. Listening to the steady whirr of Bonnie's sleeping body next to him, Freddy finally settled on one thing he'd been fighting about the whole day.

He was in love with Bonnie.


	4. Four

**A/N**

 **I don't think i explained the terms of brotherhood in this canon well enough and why it isn't exactly incest? All the bears are one true family, and liking one another if they are both bears is seen as incest. Same for all the rabbits, chickens, foxes, goats, pizza boxes, any animatronic species has it's own close family. Then there are siblings of the pizzeria. Freddy and Bonnie are brothers by pizzeria, however they are from two separate species and thus are not brothers in a way that would make a romantic relationship incest in their eyes. You can't really control what pizzeria you go to. It's basically a very tight friend group for all families of pizzerias. If Bonnie was a bear, this would not be the same.**

 **I'd also like to point out that Freddy's love for Goldie is DIFFERENT. That is brotherly love, as well as platonical love. Freddy possesses romantic love for Bonnie, Bonnie possesses platonic love for Freddy... or do they?**

 **Anyways, it's a very complicated and weird system only the animatronics understand. They call eachother brother or sister the way two close friends would, not in the way two siblings would. Just... remember it's not incest.**

 **-Mod Tai**

The bright lights flooded Freddy's vision rather abruptly. Had he really slept through 12 AM? Freddy looked around, a pang of terror flooding him as he realized Bonnie wasn't there- memories were coming back all too quickly. He reached for Bonnie blindly, as if he were invisible, and suddenly his hand hit fur as he shifted the lump of blanket beside him.

Oh, Bonnie had just grabbed a blanket overnight and curled up in it.

Violet fur shifted and ran over a smoothly-moving metal endoskeleton. Bonnie rose his fuschia-purple glass eyes to Freddy's, their coloration dull in the drowsiness of the newly-awoken bunny.

Freddy ruffled his brother's soft hair, the contact so light and familiar. "Wakey wakey, pizza and milkshakey." He murmured. Bonnie smiled gently, his eyes coming to full color as he released a stretch from his stiffened joints.

"Morning already?" Bonnie whispered through a yawn that parted his jaws wide. A few circuits popped back into place, and there was a faint whirr as mechanisms shuddered to life within both the animatronics. "Gosh, night was so short!"

"Well, usually we wake up at 12 AM. I guess we both were so tired. It was a long day. But enough of previous hours. It's 6 AM!" Freddy chattered, standing and lifting Bonnie up by the arm, letting him stagger on his legs. His ticking heart fluttered at Bonnie's excited smile.

"Oh, it's my first day then!" The bunny breathed joyously. "I can't wait!"

Freddy checked his AI, pausing before uttering his next choice of sentence. "Well, I think they're placing you to the left of me, unless my AI updates were incorrect." His chest felt stabbed, though he tried to hide it. That had been right where Goldie had once performed, right next to him up on that musky-smelling wooden stage, with a glittery tarp of fabric behind them and the bright blue and yellow lights shimmering down on their faces. That had been only two weeks ago.

How could he have forgotten it all for Bonnie?

The bear stared guiltily at those stunning fuschia eyes, apologies running in his head, aimed at everyone but those who had caused all this pain. _I'm sorry I love you, Bonnie. I'm sorry I didn't wake up, Goldie. I'm sorry I was too weak to lift those weights up in time. I'm sorry I'm hiding the truth from you, Bonnie. I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm-_

"Freddy?" The rabbit had drawn closer, resting a warm paw on the bear's dusty-brown shoulder. Blue connected with magenta in a wave of startled apology. The warm closeness made his paws tingle. Freddy lightly pushed Bonnie off and away from him.

"Sorry." He whispered briefly, forcing a smile onto his muzzle, the circuits stretching in the wrong way. His ears were ringing as apologies continued, ones he tried to silence and throw into the black void he wanted to retreat into. He had to stay strong for his brother, the way Goldie must've in those last moments, right before... before...

Bonnie grunted, summoning him back to Earth again. "Are you okay? Maybe we should go to the manager."

No. He wasn't okay. He never had been. But how could he tell his brand-new little brother such a thing? To taint him with the story of the dead child, the hollow bear, the sick and twisted man, that rotting stench, the clanging, that swallowing abyss? Knowing Bonnie was, deep down, the replacement, and that Freddy was, even worse, _in love with him_ , the replacement, it was a sharp pain he'd fought the way he'd fought down his grief.

"I'm fine. Let's go get ready. I'll teach you how to do stage prep."

Lights blasted their faces, the occasional thread of shiny ur now visible under the brightly dazzling light. Freddy sang whatever 40's-sounding song he could think of, teaching Bonnie improv singing rather quickly. Up on stage, there was no more grief. No more memories. There was the colorful blue and now-purple LEDs that coated the wood underfoot in spectacles of gorgeous rays, the blasting of wordless music from the stereo speakers painted like very believable stacks of pizza boxes at the corners of the stage, and the harmonious singing of the two animal brothers as their voices danced into the air, intertwining gently into a lovely song.

Children chattered, adding a low hum that covered up errors they made in their words, and parents checked the newspapers rather pointedly, though charmed by their children's innocence that these bots were real.

Even so, through the array of distractions, occasionally a surge of pain would sizzle it's way into Freddy as he noticed a few returning customers, child or adult, glancing sideways at Bonnie in confusion or sometimes knowledge. A few children patted Freddy's foot sorrowfully in between songs, when the kids were allowed to interact with the bots and the bots were put on free-roaming.

 _They know,_ Freddy would think rather scaldingly, brow furrowing. Then another child would show him their malts or pizza boastfully and he would forget, for a time, that there was ever such thing as a Goldie. Funny how grief could be so easily wiped away, like a layer of dust.

Freddy also liked to watch Bonnie slowly learn to interact with all the children. The occasional sidelong glance of desperation or the silent request for help in his glass eyes as a child thrust a slice of pizza into his hand to share. Bonnie sang jingling little quips of improv songs with humming kids, much to their pint-sized joy. It was a funny sight, watching Bonnie go through all the stages of new life that he had once also gone through. A fondness would carve a smile across his muzzle at any point of the day.

What a time to be alive- until the sign flipped over and parents and workers ushered sprightly little children out of the door, hissing to eachother in voices Freddy couldn't hear from onstage.

A few workers signalled that the bots were on free time now as they left, and one tipped his hat, in a great mood again. Freddy hadn't felt this good in weeks. As the feeling ebbed gently, he found his thoughts of Goldie had diminished to nothing but an occasional notion. The solemn thoughts once plaguing his mind had again been anulled, at least until something cracked open the dam, and they flooded his small town of sanity. For now, though, he appreciated the silence fate had given him.

The two sat alone in the dimming afternoon light that bathed the stage. Bonnie swung his legs and hummed one of their improv songs from earlier that day, pinkish-purple eyes focused on the world outside the windows. Freddy watched, silent as the building. It was in these moments, he watched the young rabbit feed off the world's knowledge, as Goldie must've once done. But this was in a different light.

It was so thrilling, watching this bot do such simple tasks as cool his engine or whirr, or even blink. Everything about him had this new air of charm and stunning detail that neither Freddy nor Goldie had ever possessed in the past years. It was a gorgeous thing, and it fit well with the bubbly yet quiet personality Bonnie displayed.

Rustling noises alerted Freddy as Bonnie turned to face him. A buck-toothed grin was displayed just prominently enough by the fading rays of afternoon light. "Today was great." He stated, his eyes dazzling.

Freddy took a moment, processing and savoring every vowel before at last responding, hoping he could hear that silly accent mixed with that goofy yet charming voice again. "Yeah. I've never seen someone react to kids like you secondhand. Only once- and that was firsthand." He chimed.

Bonnie laughed. It was something meek, buzzing, and a little shrill. But it fit him well, and the bear animatronic could feel it in the air when it happened. One of those little lights in the day. "I suppose not. What was it like, being alone when you were created?"

...

Silence.

A choked back noise of grief.

Sounds of paw shifting against wood as Freddy struggled.

"L-lonely. I was alone." He breathed, shoulders tense against his sides. He'd never want to tell Bonnie of what horrors he'd ever had to face. He wanted to shield Bonnie from them, if anything. The rabbit's happy face turned dull.

"Are you lying?" He murmured.

"Never."

"I can tell you are. Who else was there? The manager?"

"Just... me."

"Freddy..."

"I don't want you to know what happened." Freddy snarled, standing up suddenly with a stinging glare. Something shifted in his heart, his soul felt enraged, as if something tugged at it.

The sickening odor of mucus and blood whipped his nostrils suddenly as the memory came roaring to life, and oily tears sprang to his eyes. Gritting his teeth, the bear turned away from a horrified Bonnie.

"F-fred... I didn't- I'm sorry, I-"

"I'M NOT FRED! I NEVER WAS! HE WAS FREDBEAR! THAT'S _HIS_ NAME! DON'T EVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN!" Freddy roared, whirling around like a stinging whip and stomping the ground close to Bonnie with one massive foot. The bunny yelped, flinching away with wide-eyes terror.

Sky blue eyes turned stormy and hazy, shadowed with anger. The bear stomped away silent, and disappeared behind the curtain, once glittery though now dull and simply a limp square of cloth on a rack.

Bonnie shuddered, trembled, whispered apologies into the void, never uttered a word louder than a hiss, body shaking, limbs cold, he was falling into darkness. A void bigger than his own body was coming to take him.

When night came, it took him with ease into it's shadowy embrace.

He never heard the chilling laugh.


End file.
